Sempre Con Irmao -Itsumo Issho-
Sempre Con Irmao -Itsumo Issho- (Sempre Con Irmao -いつも一緒-, Sempre Con Irmao -Always Together-) is the 2nd track to Fuji's album Eyes. It is also the 4th track to Fuji's album Serendipity. Lyrics Kanji= Manha na casa be praia ビーチハウスのなつやすみ テーブルにはいつもとちがう あさごはん ジュースつき たべる　ボク たべる　ボクも こぼす　ボク こぼす　ボクも これも　ボクの とっちゃダメ lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao いっしょ Um die ensolarado no parpue きょうはなにしてあそぼうか？ おもいつくだけのぼうけん たんけんも てあたりしだい はしる　ボク はしる　ボクも わらう　ボク わらう　ボクも にげる　ボク にげちゃダメ lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao いっしょ Passar o enterdecer no mar なみうちぎわにふたりだけ ぼくはおしろをつくるよ（ゆうたは？） どろだんご すなだらけ およぐ　ボク およぐ　ボクも だめだ　ボク だめだ　ボクも もどる　ボク おいてかないで lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao いっしょ あのすいへいせんのむこう むこうまで どこまででもいけそう （「どこまで？」 「ずっととおく」） lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao いっしょ Ate ver por do sol na beira do mar （「はは…」 「…なに？人の顔を見て笑ってんだよ、アニキ 気持ち悪いなぁ」 |-| Romaji= Manha na casa be praia BIICHI HAUSU no natsuyasumi TEEBURU ni wa itsumo to chigau asa gohan JUUSU tsuki taberu BOKU taberu BOKU mo kobosu BOKU kobosu BOKU mo kore mo BOKU no toccha DAME lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao issho Um die ensolarado no parpue kyou wa nani shite asobou ka? omoitsuku dake no bouken tanken mo teatari shidai hashiru BOKU hashiru BOKU mo warau BOKU warau BOKU mo nigeru BOKU nigecha DAME lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao issho Passar o enterdecer no mar namiuchigiwa ni futari dake boku wa oshiro o tsukuru yo (Yuuta wa?) dorodango suna darake oyogu BOKU oyogu BOKU mo dame da BOKU dame da BOKU mo modoru BOKU oitekanai de lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao issho ano suiheisen no mukou mukou made doko made demo ikesou (doko made? zutto tooku) lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre com irmao issho Ate ver por do sol na beira do mar |-| English= Manha na casa de praia (Tomorrow in the beach house) Summer holidays at the beach house On the table there is different to always Breakfast With juice I eat I eat too I spill I spill too This is mine too You can’t take it lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre con irmao Together (Always with my brother Together) Um die ensolarado no parquet (A sunny day in the park) What should we play be today? An adventure we can only imagine Expeditions too Circumstances we can reach I run I run too I laugh I laugh too I run away You can’t run away lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre con irmao Together (Always with my brother Together) Passar o enterdecer no mar (We spend the evening at the sea) Only two of us at the water’s edge I’m going to make a castle How about you Yuta? Mud balls Covered in dirt I swim I swim too I can’t do it I can’t do it too I go back Don’t leave me behind lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre con irmao Together (Always with my brother Together) The other side of that horizon Up to the other side It looks like it goes up to the end of the world Where does it go to? Far, far away lalala... ladida lalala... dadidada lalala... diladiduu Sempre con irmao Together (Always with my brother Together) A te ver o por do sol na beira do mar (While we see the sun go down by the sea) *Snicker* What are you laughing about looking at someone’s face Aniki? It’s so disgustingly weird... Trivia *Yuki Kaida wrote the lyrics to this song. Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Duets